The Legend of Spyro: The Return of the Humans
by DragonTrooper
Summary: Lieutenant Jake Baker was on a secret mission with his team known as Dragon Team. He uncovers a russian device that sends him to the Dragon Realms. Now he must find a to cope with his new form and hopefully find a way home with the help of some famous dragons. Can Jake do it. What if he was already home? Follow Jake as he uncovers the truth behind the human race. SpyroXCynder OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I have came back to write on fanfiction again. I am sorry for everyone who enjoyed my last few tries at writing stories, but I deleted them for I saw crappy stories that were rushed and not planned in any way. I am going to try my best to please you all that wish to read.

I just wish to say that I do not own The Legend of Spyro. It belongs to its rightful owner. I only own the OC's listed at the bottom of the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Journey Begins

Hundreds of aircraft fill the skies of Moscow. Since the Fall of China, The United States had managed to miraculously push towards the great capital of Russia. Now, it was only a matter of time before the end of the war.

One of those aircraft is the newest model of the well used military Osprey. Rebuilt with even lighter material that could take a hit from any SAM turret used present day. It is the newest of the American military technology issued during the war. The once used propellers have been replaced with high powered turbo jet engines. Inside the craft is a single pilot with an insignia showing two small dragons on the left and right side facing outwards in their direction with a sword down the middle. Behind the pilot sat a team of eight highly trained elite soldiers. Surpassing the well known Seal Team 6 and Delta Force, this team was created just ten years ago following the DC massacre. The team was developed to make sure no threat would ever get close to planting a nuke within American Soil.

The aircraft weaved in and out of obstacles as it began it's descent approaching the target zone. The leader of the team, Dragon Leader also known as 1st Lieutenant Jake Baker watched as a red light came on signaling the team to prepare to drop.

Little over half an hour ago, they were in their HQ at their briefing telling them of a new Russian Tech operation called Red Eagle. What it was, was a complete mystery to the US and high command wanted it destroyed and all info regarding it found. As a top priority, the president authorized Dragon Squad to move on the lab where Red Eagle was being done at. It was a flash to jake

It all seemed like a flash to Jake as now they were in the final few miles of their began to look over his weapons, for the final preps before battle. Grabbing his new M4A1 with state of the art systems allowing longer and more accurate firing with a built in laser guidance system for air support. It also has a rail mounted grenade launcher, a ACOG Scope, and 8 mags of 30 round clips of armor piercing rounds. He has an upgraded custom MP5 with a suppressor, a laser sight, and a simple reflex sight. As a sidearm, he carries a simple fully custom M1911A1 pistol with a simple suppressor with 90 rounds on his hip. Finally, Jake had 5 simple M67 frag grenades and another 5 flash bangs.

Jake did a final check of his weapons, and he also pulled out what looked like a simple necklace. Others in his team did too. The necklace was a Rad absorber capable of taking most high doses of Rads taken by the person wearing it. After it's creation, countries around the globe bought it for their armies and their civilians in the wake of nuclear fallout. The necklace was the only form of defence against full on exposure to radiation, and the US wanted no chances if Russia decided to nuke themselves to get rid of the American threat.

A red light came on, signaling the team they were close to the drop zone. The young lieutenant stood from his seat and looked around at his team. He nodded and looked to him all as he spoke. "Alright, this mission is a different one than what we're used to, and we are not in our own lands. I still expect the very best out of each and everyone of you. We are to retrieve the russian tech, get any and all data on the object, and destroy the lab. We have less than an hour to finish before we have a bomber group send the lab to kingdom come. So let's get out there and get the job done." The team all nodded in response and stand to prepare the drop.

After another few seconds the red illuminating the inside of the craft begins to fade as the bay hatch begins to lower. When door stops the Osprey comes to a stop and the pilot flips a switch changing the red light to green. The team of eight quickly and effectively roped out of the craft. The team watched as the osprey quickly closed its rear door and fled from the lab. Jake led the team forward as they headed for the door to the lab from the roof. Stealthily, they opened the door and slowly sneaked their way down the stairs being very careful to be quite even though all inside most likely knew they were there. It didn't take long before they finally navigated the few hallways they had too full of empty offices with with burned paper filling the rooms. There was nothing salvageable within and they moved into a large room pitch dark. As soon as they entered the lights kicked on, and they were immediately bombarded with gunfire. The team quickly reacted, but one of the members reacted just a hair too slow and took a bullet straight to the helmet. The high power bullet cut right through plastering the poor soldiers brain over the back wall, and he fell with an ominous thud. The rest of the team was in shock and screamed out the young man's name. Jake quickly ignored the death of his fellow brother and got back to the fight. He would not let his fellow brother die in vain, or risk losing another. Over the next few minutes they team of now seven quickly emptied the large room. It was the main lab, and they scoured the whole place and found only a few documents, hard drives, and flash drives.

"Lieutenant you alright?" asked one of the team members. "Ya, I'm fine just finding it hard that Mac is gone." Jake answered as he got up from a chair. He looked around and found another door leading deeper into the complex. The team stacked on the door and pushed forward.

Over the next 45 minutes the team pushed forward and cleared the place. Room by room the killed all and searched everything. Still unable to locate the device. The team still continued onward entering the final hallway. They were pressing the clock, and hoped to find the device and escape before certain doom by their own bombers. Jake led the way with his MP5, aiming at the heavy vault door in front of them. A sign above read "Armory" in Russian. "Harper get the door open will ya." Jake yelled keeping his gun aimed at the door. One of the soldiers ran from the back of the team carrying the team's explosives. Harper placed a few thermites after drilling a few precise holes, and then placed a main blasting charge on the door. The team ran a few meters back, and took cover behind some boxes, before Harper first set off the thermites cutting through the main locks and then the main charge blowing the door right off the frame.

The team quickly pushed onward into the Armory to discover it empty of any human presence, but filled with weapons of all sorts and ammo. The team grabbed all the ammo they could. Jake walked to the back were a huge glass box taking up the whole back of the armory with a simple metal crate on a stand in the middle resided. He entered the box and opened the small metal crate. As he did an alarm sounded and a heavy door slammed shut from the ceiling blocking Jake's only escape. The rest of Dragon Team ran up to the door to try and help Jake. Jake only stood there stunned as he looked from the box to the door. Yelling at himself inside that he did not think of looking for possible traps first before entering.

He looked back to the box and grabbed the device inside a simple metal casing that glowed a faint purple with a ring of purple crystal wrapping around the middle of the device.

With the device captured their mission was almost finished now they had to figure out how to get Jake from his prison. Only a few seconds of the object being in his hands the device quickly began to glow brighter. Jake tried to drop it , but it seemed glued to his hand. His team tried harder to lift the door and Harper was finishing placing a charge. They could only watch as their leader Lieutenant Jake Baker scream bloody murder and fall onto the ground before a bright purple flash blinded them. When they looked back, they only saw a dark burn mark where their squad leader once was.

He was gone….

* * *

Dragon Realms

Time: Unknown

Location:Unknown

Jake's POV

* * *

First was the searing pain, then the bright flash, then nothing. I felt different I felt none of the normal heavy burden of my equipment. I also felt the softness of grass beneath me, completely different from the hard concrete I was once on. I opened my eyes. My vision slowly came back to me as I began to try to look around. Trees, shrubs, and grass was all I was seeing. " _I am in a forest? Odd, I was just in a concrete structure not 1 second ago."_ I tried to get up, but I failed miserably. That's when I looked at my Paw? I wreaked out as I saw it. I immediately looked over myself. I had a tail with a fancy silver serrated blade that looked like my combat knife, paws with sharp silver colored talons, wings with the same silvery color as my tail blade and talons. I felt my head as I had two horns (similar to Spyro but silver) on my head. My scales were a metallic black like my weapons once were. I had a bloodish red colored underbelly.

" _I'm a bloody dragon."_ I again got up this time carefully on my new four legs. I looked around and again looked over myself. " _I have no clue how this happened, or where I am. I hope my team is okay and not like me."_ A snap of a tig brings me to my senses as I turn around and yell, "Who's there?"

* * *

My OC's

Jake Baker

Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter to my new fanfic. I know I enjoyed making it, and you can hope to see the next chapter either later this week or next. This is DragonTrooper signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

Hello, I'm back with Chapter 2 of this amazing story. Thanks to all those who are supporting this story and encouraging me to keep writing. It is very appreciated.

Merecor- To answer your question, I am still planning most the , I may put the team back in, or I might not it all depends on what the future brings to my mind.

I just wish to say that I do not own The Legend of Spyro. It belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OC's listed at the bottom of the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Discovery

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. The city of Warfang stood in its full glory, showing the friendship of the moles and dragons. It has been a 5 years since the famous fight between the now couple Spyro and Cynder and Malefor. The city is just beginning to wake and begin the fifth anniversary celebration of the famed event. The city has grown tremendously with the return of all the dragons who hid from Malefor's wrath.

In the city center stood the famed palace of the 4 kings. The Dragon King Andor, the Mole King Morheim, the Cheetah King Prowlus, and the Canine King Talvair, led the city together as a council of sorts sharing equal power. They were elected by the people shortly after the end of the war. The people wanted everything redone for the turning of the new age, and the kings happily agreed.

Another building resides across from the palace. The new temple was constructed at the end of the war as well. The guardians decided to not return to the ruined temple after it was defiled by Malefor. They got the help of Warfang and constructed a new temple to serve as a school for the city, giving up on protecting the eggs after the night raid on the temple. They still kept on the idea on teaching the new generations of young dragons, but also decided to teach the other races too. They hired a whole staff of teachers and workers to keep the temple fully functional. The guardians quickly realized the huge task for them, and quickly decided to only have one class for each one of them only one day a week for 2 hours for the most gifted of all the students.

Inside the temple in one of the many towers on it was a large three story tower home to the heros of the Realms. Spyro's and Cynder's personal quarters was three stories. The center of the large tower was an open concept allowing dragons to fly up and down from all three floors. A stairway sa of to the walls allowing the movement of those who could not fly as well. The first story was more of a living room with two of empty rooms that were at the moment guest rooms. A bathroom was their as well. The second story was more of a kitchen/study with half dedicated and filled with kitchen appliances and the other half a small library with a few desks and pillows for sitting and reading. The third story was the master bedroom and Armory of sorts a huge pile of pillows and blankets acted as the bed for the two heros and had many other bedroom decor and dressers. The other half was a storage area of sorts for the armor and supplies the heroes had gathered from the war. Their many armors were kept and stands and their own personal stash of red and green gems were kept in boxes.

Sunlight began to seep in small rays into the top floor from the many large windows and into the sleeping eyes of a young purple dragon. Over the years he had grown quite well with the vigorous training and classes he taught for the younger gifted dragons in their element. He was almost as big as Terrador now, his body bulging with his toned muscles. The rays began to seep in even bigger and brighter now, slowly rousing the young drake. He flipped over to get away from the bright light as he mumbled and reached out for the warmth of his mate's body. Unable to locate it, he opened his eyes. Slowly, his eyes grew accustomed to the light, and he searched for his mate Cynder. He got up and headed down to the kitchen when he heard the sounds of someone cooking and the smells of cooked meat hit his nose. When he arrived, he saw his mate at the stove preparing breakfast.

Cynder grew some two now at the size she was in her corrupted form except more curvier and well formed. One was able to see the light toned muscles if they looked closely, but one should not underestimate her, for she is of almost the same strength as Spyro.

Spyro walked over to Cynder and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek as he did. "Morning Cyn," Spyro said to his mate. "Morning Spy. Hungry?" Cynder asked. "Always, If it's your cooking." Spyro answered licking his mouth as he looked at the food being prepared. "Sit down then, and I'll give ya some." Spyro quickly ran to the table and sat like an overgrown hatchling waiting for his mother for breakfast.

The young couple had a pleasant breakfast, and after getting ready, they sat in the study to grade the homework of their classes. They were only halfway through when a knock sounded at the door. Spyro flew down and opened the door to a young canine servant. "Morning Master Spyro, the Guardian's request your presence in their chamber right away it is of great importance." said the young canine. Spyro said they would head there immediately, and in 5 minutes they were in the chamber of the Guardians.

All eight guardians were present. The newest ones were Tallus the Shadow Guardian, Pios the Poison Guardian, Zion the wind Guardian, Medella the Fear Guardian, and Tora the Fire Guardian. Spyro was resistant to replacing Ignitus at first but realized the importance of it and quickly grew to like Tora. (Decided to save repeating descriptions for all the Guardians check my profile for their bio and descriptions of all them)

Terrador was first to speak since he was the head guardian. "Spyro we have a mission for you and Cynder to go on. Due to it's location we decided against sending a normal scout party. You are going to a Forbidden area of land in Verdun. It was once a land ruled by an ancient race that vanished thousands of years ago. Your objective is to uncover what has caused a beam of convexity in the area of the Kingdom's old Capital…." The Conversation was very brief and nerve wracking. Spyro and Cynder were quickly flying west to uncover what made the beam of Convexity. The dragons had a little over 4 days till they reached their objective. Whatever it was, puzzled the dragon couple, and it terrified the Guardians, puzzling the young dragons even more. Whatever it was, Spyro knew they had to uncover it before something terrible happened. Spyro had a small feeling that he would be in battle soon. If not at this strange area of Verdun, then somewhere in the near future.

* * *

Jake's Pov

Verdun

* * *

"Who's there?" I looked at the area of heavy vegetation where the sound of a snapped twig brought my attention. I stood in a lowered posture. I would be ready to defend myself with my new talons if I were to be attacked. More rustles got my attention to the right of my, and I about shit myself when a deer runs out of the brush and runs past me as I jump out of the way. The deer runs into the brush behind me disappearing from sight.

" _Just a deer Jake. You are a highly trained operative, and you about shit your pants over a deer. Oh wait, I don't have pants. I'm a fucking dragon."_

I began to walk forward having no idea where I am going. I just hope where I do go will be better than this forest. I look up into the sky to see It is midday. " _I have probably about eight hours till sundown. I have to find some sort of shelter before then."_ I keep moving forward making the difficult reck through the thick brush. Over the course of the next hour I spend my time moving in a direction that I don't know is. I tried to use my training to find a compass direction, but everything goes against each other. Finally after the long trek, I come upon a clearing. There is a ruined stone building. I run to it, and discover nobody inside. The insides looked trashed. If there was furniture or anything depicting civilization, it has long since vanished. All that is left visible is some broken pottery and what looked like fabric of tapestries. Any and all wood was badly decomposed.

I decided to make base camp, and began clearing the building of all vegetation and degraded furniture. I saw where a chimney was in the building and set up a fire, and luckily found some metal and flint to start a fire. By nightfall the old home was beginning to feel somewhat like a temporary home. I spent the night laying down alone next to the fire. I wondered what happened to my team. I wondered what became of the battle. I wondered where I was, and if I would ever go home. I had no family, my parents died when I was young causing my retired Veteran Grandfather to raise me. He was an Admiral in the US Navy. He was the one that influenced me to join the military and got me into the training program for Dragon Team. He died 5 days before I graduated. I watched as he was given a military burial and felt a part of me die as his casket was lowered into the earth. He was the last of my blood family. Dragon Team was my family now, and with me having no idea where they are, I feel completely alone now.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

I awoke to a sharp pain in my neck. I was surprised to discover the irritating pain came from my radiation necklace. How I never noticed it was beyond me. It was probably because I was used to wearing it 24/7, and it just became a part of me. It was a pain to remove, but when I did I felt weird. I looked at it to discovery it now glowed an ominous green. It only does that when it recently intakes huge amount s of radiation. I noticed my form was beginning to change as my talons began to change back into what looked like fingers. Pain rushed over me as I dropped the necklace and began to transform. It only lasted 20 seconds and the pain left as quick as it came, but it surprised me. I checked over myself. I had hands I was able to walk on two legs. I had my old equipment back on, and I had my weapons. I was human again.

Something must have messed with the necklace during the teleportation, and it changed me into that form. I grabbed the necklace, and I put it back on. Again in a few moments, I began to change. Again only lasting 20 seconds, but the pain wasn't as bad. I looked myself over. I was back to being a dragon. " _This is very odd, but very cool."_ I I took the necklace off changing back to a human. " _I can get used to this"_ I thought with an amused smile.

Over the course I spent the day scouting and hunting. I managed to get a deer. Probably the same one that scared me. I guess I got revenge. After a good lunch, I became a dragon, and attempted to learn to fly. It took a few hours, but after several failed attempts and several close encounters I was alright at it. I always was a fast learner. I flew from the farthest part of the clearing from the house back home and prepared dinner.

As I ate the last of my deer, I began to think about what I was to do now. I have no idea where I am. I am in complete foreign territory. More questions began popping in my head, but I put them aside as I prepared for bed.

The next couple days were a blur for me. Just natural surviving in the forest. My home began to look more home like as I cleaned the building more and set up a makeshift bed of leaves and skins of the dew deer I killed of the course of the days.

The most surprising thing that came to me was on the fourth day of me being out in the forest. Little did I know, that it would change my life forever.

I was grabbing some firewood when I noticed some movement in the brush. I turn my head and see two shapes in the brush one very noticeable purple, and the other was a lot more tricky to see black. I tried acting normal like I was doing something, while I secretly kept looking at the creatures. It was hard to see them from afar, but i did notice the two pairs of eyes following my every move. I walked back to my house camp, and took off the necklace. I placed the necklace in my pocket before grabbing my M1A1 rifle and walked outside to be twenty meters from the last thing I expected to see.

Dragons….

* * *

 **Spyro's POV**

 **15 minutes earlier**

* * *

We would have walked right passed the campsite if I didn't see the smoke in the sky to our right. "Cynder! Look there!" I yelled as I pointed towards the smoke. "Let's land and see whats over there," I ordered before beginning to descend into the forest below.

We made a small trek through the forest before stumbling onto a small stone building. It was somebody's home as smoke left the chimney from it. We stealthily made our way forward, and hid in some bushes that looked thick enough to hide ourselves. We watched as a darker colored dragon was gathering some wood across the way. We lowered our posters as we began to watch him. "Think he's the one who caused the beam?" whispered Cynder. "No way he did it. He doesn't look corrupted in any way. I have been wrong before though." We continued watching him for some time before he gathered the last of his firewood and walked back to the house. "Think he saw us?" whispered Cynder. "No, he couldn't have saw us. Let's move up and ask him some questions." I answered.

I moved forward with Cynder following as we carefully left our cover and approached the home. We saw a flash of light, and we began to move a light jog. We were a little over 40 meters when a hairless ape came out from the door is strange clothing with strange black deviese in his hands and on his back.

He pointed them at us quickly without a sound. We froze where we were wondering what he was doing. I never saw anything like him before. I began to walk forward, but only took a single step before a loud bang scared Cynder and I, making us jump. That was when the ape began to speak.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

* * *

Jake looked at Spyro and Cynder very casously. Weaponed aimed he dared not to move or make a sound. He didn't know if these dragons were civilised, but from the bracers and chocker on the black dragon they might be somewhat civilized.

Spyro began walking forward, and Jake gave him a warning shot shooting right by the young dragon's head.

"Hold it right there, or I'll put one right through your eyes," yelled Jake intimidatingly.

Spyro quit walking stopping dead in his tracks from the guns sound, not knowing he nearly died. Spyro answered back surprising Jake, "We mean no harm to you, we were sent here due to a convexity beam being spotted in the area. What are you?" The words that came from the drake completely surprised the human.

"My name is lieutenant Jake Baker, and I am a human."

* * *

That's one way to meet somebody. Will our heroes be friendly to Jake, or will Jake kill them before they have a chance. I know, and you'll find out next update. Hope you enjoyed.

My OC's

Lieutenant Jake Baker

King Andor

King Morheim

King Talviar

Guardian Tallus

Guardian Zion

Guardian Pios

Guardian Tora

Guardian Medella

Ask if you have any questions. I'll happily answer. See ya next time. DragonTrooper out.


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Teacher

Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I have been very busy with school ending and then random life , I can get over the writers block and keep honesty I have no idea when the next update will be. So until then, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: An Old Teacher

Time was at a standstill. Spyro and Cynder exchanged looks of confusion staring back at Jake simultaneously. Jake in turn stared back, not letting his rifle off the two drakes. He let the dragons message register into his mind, and he thought it all over. After what seemed like hours, but what was less than two minutes, the human lowered his firearm, He stayed in a relaxed posture, but stayed ready if the two dragons tried anything.

"We saw a dragon here where is he?" Spyro said allowed, while releasing a held breath he had no idea he was looked at the couple with a smug grin, "I am that dragon you saw." Spyro and Cynder looked at with puzzled looks as Jake pulled a necklace out of his pocket putting it on. Their faces only deeped into one of awe as Jake transformed, his weapons disappearing, and his new dragon body coming into what they remember."By the ancestors." was all that Spyro could say as he witnessed something the realms had never looked upon the two dragons in his new form, stretching out his wings and form as he did, before speaking."I have no idea how this has occurred, or how I have even gotten here. Where I am from there is no dragons. I know I am definitely not on Earth.""Earth?" asked Cynder. "Is that where you're from?" "Yes," answered Jake, "It is my home planet I am from the United States. A large superpower nation on Earth. I was on a mission for my country's military. We were to collect a device, but when I obtained it, it sent me here.""What did the device look like?" asked Spyro."It was a metal cylinder with a purple crystal within."Spyro and Cynder exchanged looks. "We should take him back with us. The purple light probably came from him. We could ask them what they think of that crystal inside the device that brought Jake here." Spyro said to Cynder. "Well, then let's go."

It only took a little convincing of Jake, but Spyro managed to convince him to return with them to Warfang. Embarrassing for Jake though, he had to tell the couple of his knowledge of flying was poor if not none as a dragon. They quickly gave him small lessons, and a few hours later they were off. Jake had taken down the camp he had worked so hard on. He gathered the few Items he had taken off him while as a human and packing them up before turning back. The three drakes then began the flight back, with Jake most of the time being in the back following the two knowledgeable dragons of the route back.

* * *

Jake's POV

* * *

The journey has been a long and hard one for me. Getting used to the works if flying was surprisingly easy once I got the idea down and learned how to control the new muscles. Spyro and Cynder made great company. We talked long and hard throughput the days questioning one another's lives. I told them all about my life as a human and career in the military. Spyro and Cynder told me of their lives, Spyro growing up in a swamp and meeting his mentor Ignitus. Him defeating and freeing Cynder from her corruption. Spyro chasing down Cynder after she attempted to run away on the Night of Eternal Darkness. Finally of the ending the war, by defeating Malefor. I was very surprised by the age of Spyro being forced into combat, and him being a hero to the whole realms.

We began our last decent for the trip to rest. We were a day away from Warfang the original great city of the realms. Spyro told me of the many cities being made as Warfang began to become too crowed. The Combination of the many kingdoms that made Avlar as I was told, brought many cities to be built. It brought me memories of my home planet of the big cities of the US.

When we landed, I was quick to lay down and relax. Spyro set off to find dinner with Cynder. I was given the duty of starting a fire. I quickly got the needed firewood and kindle, but had trouble getting it started. Spyro and Cynder returned about 45 minutes later with Spyro carrying a deer on his back. "Having trouble starting a fire?" Spyro asked while setting down the animal. "Yes." I replied lowering my head in defeat turning my body to face him behind me. Spyro walked over and used a small amount of his fire element to light the fire, carefull not to incinerate the camp fire. I stood still yet amazed again by his use of his element. I saw the two drakes ues many of their different elements, and it caused me to question myself. " _Maybe since my form changed, I might have gained an element or two as well."_ I still stood still thinking as Spyro walked back over to the animal he set down and began to prepare it for cooking. I walked over finally as he was halfway through skinning the beast using his talons to carefully remove the skin from the animal.

"Hey Spyro? I have a question." I asked in an awkward tone.

"What's up?" he replied not looking up, but continuing to prepare the deer.

"You know I'm still getting used to this new dragon form of mine. I was wondering if I had an element, and if I did, if you would be willing to help learn how to use it?" I asked head down, and moving my paw around in circles.

"Ya, I can help you, but I can't now. We'll do it once we get to the temple. There is a training ground their we can use." he answered very calmly while finishing the deer, and looking up at me. I looked back, and gave a smile. "Thanks," was all I said before walking over to the fire and laying down beside it. " _That wasn't as awkward as I originally thought it was going to be."_ I continued to lay their while I watched Cynder and Spyro begin to cook the deer. Cynder assisted Spyro in cutting the meat into good sized portions, before she used big sticks to form a spit and place them on it. The best smell I had smelt today, hit my nose as the meat began to cook. I waited patiently as the meat cooked, and when Cynder finally removed them, I was relieved. I happily took the meat as Cynder offered it to me, and thanked her, before I happily dug in. The taste happily satisfied me even though it was not much different from what I have been eating for the last week. " _Maybe it's because it's the first thing I have eaten since this morning."_

When I finished the food, I thanked Spyro and Cynder and I walked a bit away from the fire near a large tree. I took off my necklace, and put it in my pocket after I transformed back into my human self. I removed my weapons from my back, and laid them on either side of me as I layed against the tree. I closed my eyes and slowly sleep took me in it's warm embrace.

* * *

Jake awakes in a strange room. Getting up to look around, he is astounded to see a huge sand clock and a big book on a pedestal. A library of books surround the room and a blue dragon is at one of the book shelves looking through the books for a particular one. The old dragon pays no mind to Jake as he continues the search. A sleek metallic steel colored book floats from the shelf, as the dragon finds what he was looking for. The book that was then on the pedestal floats off into the nearby shelves to its specific spot and is replaced by the new found book. The older blue dragon turns to Jake and begins to speak.

"Hello young dragon. You may be very surprised about how you are here and not in the forest with your new found friends, but do not worry. I shall not harm you, or wish to. I have only called to you from your dreams. Spyro is very lucky to have found you for I have finally been able to get contact to you now that you are away from those tainted lands." said the blue dragon causing Jake to relax a little. Jake looked him over and could see he was quite older, and from the many scars could tell this dragon has seen his share of battle and conflict.

Jake responded curiously, "Who are you? Why did you wish to contact me?" The dragon walked from the shelving over to the pedestal waving for Jake to come. He opened the book to the front page, where jake quickly read over and noticed it was about him and his arrival to this world.

The dragon then spoke, "I am the chronicler. I used to be the old guardian of fire, so most know me as Ignitus, young dragon. I watch over and keep record of all dragons within these books. This book is yours, and it has quite astounded me. Never has any chronicler ever seen a dragon book appear in the middle of a dragon's life and not the beginning, so tell me Jake, what or more exactly who are you?" Jake pondered at the question. He decided tell the dragon of his past life.

Over the next few hours Jake and Ignitus talked as Jake told his story in a brief description. Ignitus listened fully, surprised of the advanced technology the humans have been able to develop, and fearful of the powerful weapons of mass destruction they have created. As Jake finished his story, he began to tire. He managed a long hard yawn before Ignitus spoke. "I am afraid we are out of time, young dragon," he said with a sigh, "Morning approaches, and you must awake. I will look into this unknown race called the humans. If I discover anything do not be surprised to hear from me again."

Jake quickly fell to the ground after Ignitus finished speaking. All he heard was, "May the ancestors watch over you, before falling unconscious.

* * *

Sorry for the quick chapter guys. I wanted to get this out quickly. If there is any errors I missed, I'll get them another time. I hope you enjoyed, DragonTrooper Out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lost Russian

**Hey Guys back with another chapter. Hopefully I can keep writing, and not get sidetracked with other life stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Lost Russian**

* * *

Jake awoke with a yawn yet again. This time though, looking around, he noticed he was back in the forests with his new friends. Spyro and Cynder were already up and about, preparing and putting out the fire. They talked quietly amongst each other, but Jake couldn't hear a word of their conversation. He noticed some cooked meat placed next to him that was warm. " _They must have made breakfast already._ " Jake thought as he grabbed the meat. Spyro and Cynder noticed him finally, and walked over. They talked while Jake ate, and together they all began the journey yet again for the final time, Jake was excited to see this supposed city, but he was also a little worried for what may come. If he was to be stuck in this world, he would not know what to do.

Hours of travel later, and Jake noticed huge stone walls in the distance. Upon closer inspection he realised that it was the city of Warfang, As they got closer, Jake all the guards of the many different races patrolling the towers and walls. In their light chained guard armor, they walked along the wall, some holding shields and a shield sword, while others had huge pikes, or battle axes on their backs. Jake watched them as they got ever closer to the wall. He wasn't surprised about the guards and their weapons. He figured from the small talk he had with Spyro and Cynder, that they were still in the age of poor technology advancements. Jake just only thought of one thing, he would have no access to ammo for his weapons once they are out.

As they finally arrived, and began flying over the wall and into the city, Jake was amazed. The city was huge with tall towers, buildings going far into the distance, bustling markets every where, and streets filled with moles, cheetahs, dragons and canines walking and doing normal things for their life. Jake continued following Spyro and Cynder, and listened as Spyro spoke, "Welcome to Warfang. This is the capital of the dragon realms and home to the four kings. We must get to the temple close to the city center. That is where we will find the Guardians, and can learn about how you got here and what we can do." Jake nodded in agreement accepting that he might actually be able to go home.

When they were a few blocks out from the temple, Spyro and Cynder began descending to the streets. Jake followed close behind to not get separated in the crowds. When they landed Spyro and Cynder were quick to keep moving and watch for Jake to not get lost. Jake followed at a quick pace, but also took the time to look around. The streets were quite wide easily being able to be an avenue on Earth. Small street vendors were sparsely populating the sides, yelling to get customers and offering the "BEST" deals.

Jake stopped for a moment while looking around. In a side alley was a bright red dragon with a dark grey underbelly. At first he appeared to be talking to someone in a crowd, but as Jake focused with his years of training and time fighting terrorists, he knew that from the multiple glances and stares of shock and quick movement to hide, that the dragon was watching him to close for comfort. He tried to keep his eye on the drake, but he had vanished in the crowd. He tried locating him, and failed, giving up and returning to his friends. Spyro and Cynder were stopped ahead a few yards, giving him a questionable look, when they saw his look of a hunter searching for his prey. Jake walked up to them, and ushered them to continue on while he said while he looked over the nearby crowds, " I saw a strange dragon giving me some weird looks, like he recognised me, but vanished before I could do anything."

The group continued on, Jake looked around while doing so, hoping to find the dragon. When they finally reached the main gates, Spyro walked to the armored dragon at the gate. Cynder walked up to him to and they chatted with the drake. Jake watched, keeping quiet as they did so. He ignored the conversation and looked around for the last time. Finally, Jake saw the dragon he was hunting for. As he noticed him flying straight towards him. Jake only was able to notice the similar crystal necklace around his neck before being grabbed and lifted and the air and dragged off. Spyro, Cynder, and the guard noticed the struggle, and they immediately gave chace.

Jake tried fighting, but with little fighting experience in the new body, failed miserably. It didn't matter though, cause the dragon only took him to a nearby alley before dropping him in a pile of wooden crates, breaking on impact causing dust and wood fragments to fly everywhere.

The dragon walked up to the confused Jake, and began talking very rapidly. "Кто ты? Где генерал Владислав? Ответь мне!"(Who are you? Where is General Vladislav? Answer me!) That was all the drake could yell before the dragon was tackled by a fast purple blob. Jake was beginning to come to his senses, when he noticed the blob was Spyro. Jake shook his head returning his senses and quickly got back on all fours and off his back. Ignoring the pain from his wings, he rushed to Spyro. Cynder and the guard from the temple gate were at the entrance and rushed to Spyro as well. Spyro didn't have to fight the dragon as the others approached they saw Spyro getting up and an unconscious dragon below him.

Jake gently pushed Spyro aside bringing a "The hell?" from the purple drake. Jake ignored Spyro as he reached for the necklace around the dragon's neck. All the dragons were astonished but Jake as the red dragon laying unconscious in the alley way began shifting into a different creature entirely.

The now human still laid on the floor with an even breathe, but now had a uniform on. The human was dressed in a Spetsnaz Commando uniform with a fully customized AK-47 strapped to his back and a Makarov pistol attached to his hip. A Combat knife could be seen on his vest crossing over the harness. On his head sat a red beret similar in color to that of his scales in his dragon form.

Jake cursed under his breathe as he watched the transformation. He hadn't guessed the Russians would be here, but he should have. It was Russian tech that brought him here. He then remembered what the Russian was speaking to him. A few of the words he remembered quite well, infact just two. " _генерал Владислав_." Jake knew that those words were a name from his mission. Commander Vladislav, that was the name of the leading commander of the teleporter project. The man in charge of the device that brought him here. If he was here, then others were more likely here too, and a chance to get home. He had to get that russian to talk more. His old life depended on it...

* * *

4 Hours later

* * *

Blurriness was all the russian could see at first, then everything came at him like being hit by a truck. The pain, the fight, and the dragon that charged him into darkness. Looking around, he saw he was in his human form. Bound to a chair with rope, He saw that he was in what must be the dragons version of an interrogation chamber/ cell. He could see the small hay covered bed and bucket covered in flies. Disgust came upon his face as he got a whiff of the bucket. Continuing on he saw that in front of him was the only door. Heavy and covered fully in metal. A small slot stood in the middle as a peep hole.

He began to think as he muttered in irritation. His cover was blown, he is separated from his only way home, and he is trapped in a cell. " _What else can happen to make my life worse._ " the russian thought. His head turned back to the door as it opened and four dragons entered arguing amongst each other.

"Sorry to push you around when I'm not in charge, but this man is from my world. I should be the one to talk to him." said Jake entering the room behind a bigger and older light ice blue dragon. Spyro and Cynder followed behind Jake, and Spyro spoke in Jake's defence. "He is right Cyril. Let him lead. He knows what to ask the human."

" I am the Guardian here Spyro, you're the one to refuse the fire guardian spot along with Cynder as the shadow guardian. Plus, I do not know this dragon, Jake. He could be dangerous just like this huuuman," Cyril replied in his normal snobbish tone and adding infosys on the new word to the drake while pointing a claw at the man in the chair. "As a dragon of pure noble and royal blood, I will ask the questions here." Spyro with an annoyed expression, rolled his eyes before answering the snobbish guardian. " Jake here, knows more about him then we do. And you're just here because Terrador is at a meeting with the Kings and Volteer and the others are in classes." Cyril gave a look of disgust and ignored the purple hero and faced the imprisoned russian.

The russian looked at the arguing group with an amused look. He flinched when they began to talk about Jake and he became confused at his non russian name. When Cyril looked towards him and began asking questions, the russian put on a stern face and kept quite like he was trained. Only speaking a little few words in his native tongue which confused everyone but Jake. The russian locked eyes with Jake as they stared each other down both with amused faces because of the confused guardian.

Jake removed his necklace and after he shifted put it in his chest pocket of his vest. The russian looked in horror when he saw the now human and the flag on his uniform. Now speaking in a language they recognised, the russian began to yell, "AMERICAN! HOW? HOW DID YOU GET HERE! WE WERE THE ONLY ONES WITH THE TECH!"

Jake looked at the angered and scared soldier as he walked over to the human nudging Cyril aside he pondered at the two, stepping aside willingly( for once in his life). "My team and I raided your lab. We found the device, but it teleported me when I grabbed it. Now shoving the russian's chair forcing him onto the floor still strapped on his back slamming his head in the process on the stone floor. The stunned drakes began to step forward surprised at Jake's aggressiveness. Jake put up a hand to stop the drakes, and continued on speaking, " Now. You're going to tell me how many of you are here, where they are, and how I can get home. You russian scum."

The russian smiled as he ignored the pain from his head. He leaned as far forward as he could in the chair before speaking with his thick accent. "You stupid American. I am russian. I will never try and seek help from the likes of you." Jake stepped back with a dumbfounded look before stepping back with a smile on his face. "I didn't offer help. Why would you need it?" The russian cursed under his breathe. "I am done talking. I will only talk to my fellow comrades not you American. The russian turned his head to prove his point and stopped talking. Jake pulled his chair back to where it was originally and walked towards the exit. The three dragons still very confused of what had just happened stood still. " Is that it? You're giving up just like that." yelled Cyril at the American. Jake kept walking to the door, only turning his head partially at the last second.

"He is a russian commando, the only way he'll tell us anything useful is if you use some very gruesome means of torture, and I am not doing that. You can if you want, but I know you don't have the guts to handle something that gruesome with your "royal and noble" blood." Jake answered smirking at the joke before leaving the dragons in the cell to themselves.

The dragons looked at the russian soldier. Still keeping his head turned and avoiding eye contact, they knew somehow that Jake was right. Spyro and Cynder both looked towards Cyril. "So do you have the guts? I'm not that harsh. I changed since then. Spyro is to innocent." asked Cynder with a smirk, and Spyro nodding in agreement even if she insulted him. Cyril just gave an angered look at the two younger dragons before saying, "Shut it." and storming out of the room. Spyro and Cynder followed afterward, leaving the russian in peace with only his thoughts to keep him company.

The russian stayed with his head down thinking. " _Damit Vitaly, you just had to get caught! Now you have little to no chance to warn your superiors of the new threat. That your commander has betrayed the motherland, and is using its troops to disobey orders and march on this world's nations. These dragons have no idea of the threat coming their way…"_

* * *

 **I'll leave that on a cliff hanger. Just to say this, I do not speak Russian, I just used google translator, so don't hate if it's wrong. Hope you enjoyed, and I am hopefully able to promise this is going to be the shortest of the chapters for a while. Only just four pages. My goal is at least ten pages a chapter. If you enjoyed, please review on what your opinions are, Ill listen to criticism if it helps get me better.**

 **Until next time, DragonTrooper out.**


End file.
